Hell Hath No Fury
by writeallnight
Summary: Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione's reactions to finding out who's going to the ball with who. Takes place during Goblet of Fire.
1. Ginny

A/N: So, I've recently read Goblet of Fire again, with a whole new understanding now that we have all seven books. There are a whole bunch of little details that I missed the first time around. This story takes place in the Common Room after Ron has asked Fleur to the ball. There will be four chapters, each one from a different character's point of view. Enjoy!  


* * *

Ginny Weasley left the common room, angry tears stinging her eyes. How had she let this happen?! Harry was desperate enough for anyone…if only Neville had waited a few more hours she might have been going to the ball with Harry.

Not hungry at all Ginny slipped into the nearest classroom, closing the door behind her. She was going to kill Hermione. Take it easy, just relax around him, be yourself. That was the last time she took advice from someone having similar relationship issues. She knew Hermione was kicking herself for saying yes to Krum.

Ugh! Why had she said yes to Neville? Yes she had wanted to go, she hadn't thought anyone would ask her, and she felt bad for Neville but for Merlin's sake why couldn't he have waited until tomorrow?!

Ginny uttered a frustrated cry and slammed her hands onto a desk. It just wasn't fair. She had known Harry longer than Cho; he was best friends with her brother! He'd slept in her house! What did he see in that girl? Sure she was pretty and exotic. And yeah she was smart and popular and good at Quidditch, but really other than that…Ginny sighed. Who was she kidding? She had no hope of competing against Cho. To Harry, she was just Ron's kid sister, and probably always would be.

Suddenly tired, both physically and emotionally Ginny turned and slowly made her way back to the common room. "Why so glum?" the Fat Lady asked.

Ginny ignored her and climbed through the portrait hole. Ron and Harry were still in the common room, and Ron looked rather elated. "Guess what Ginny?" Ron said happily, "we're not losers after all! We've just got dates!"

"Really?" Ginny asked glumly, "who?"

"I'm going with Parvati and Ron's going with Padma, you know, her sister?" Harry said with a grin.

Something in Ginny snapped. Parvati was gorgeous and in Harry's year. What is she and Harry got on well? What if they started dating? Got married? Had kids? Ginny knew she was being irrational but she couldn't stop herself. "Well I hope you have a good time," she spat. "Good luck dancing with your two left feet Ron."

"Ginny!" They both looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"None of your business," Ginny said acidly. "I'm going to bed."

She took off for the staircase, shooting a nasty glare at Lavender and Parvati as she passed them on the way up. She pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She was glad that the others weren't back yet to question her about her mood.

You'd think after growing up with six brothers, dating would be easy. Unfortunately that meant the only female advice she got was from her mother and Hermione. Not the best.

A single tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. So much for having fun at the ball. She would have to watch Harry with other girls all night. Ginny sniffed. Why were boys so difficult to figure out?

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me happy!


	2. Hermione

Hermione sobbed into her pillow. What was wrong with her? She had a date, a real date, with an International Quidditch player nonetheless! She should be happy. Instead, here she was, sobbing her eyes out, over a boy who, until tonight, had barely realized she was a girl.

It had all happened so fast. Hermione had never dreamt it would occur to Ron to ask her, on his own behalf, or for Harry's sake. She'd assumed she'd go alone, or, more likely, not at all. She did have some homework due next, and it was never too early to think about exams.

And then, she'd been in the library, reading up on banishing spells, when he sat down in front of her. "Hello, vould you like to go to the ball with me?"

She'd been so taken aback no words had come out. "I am sorry," he said after a moment. "This is a difficult thing for me to do. I am not so good with the women," he said ruefully, "I am Viktor-"

"Krum," Hermione finished, finally finding her voice. "Yes, I saw you at the World Cup. It was quite spectacular."

"Thank you," he said, ducking his head, embarrassed. "Vat is your name?"

"Oh, er, Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"This is a pretty name. I've been coming to vatch you study. You are very beautiful ven you read."

"Thank you," Hermione blushed.

"So, vould you come to the ball vith me? I now ve have only just met but-"

"Yes," Hermione said quickly, "I would love to."

She hadn't regretted it, until now. She'd been so excited. She'd sent an owl to her mum. She and Ginny had even been perusing magazines looking at robes and hairstyles.

She'd been waiting for the right time to tell the boys, Ron in particular. She hadn't counted on him reacting so poorly. If she'd known going out with another boy was all it took to make him notice she would have started trying a long time ago.

He'd been so insulting! Hermione pummeled her pillow in fury. Just because she wasn't the prettiest girl, didn't mean she couldn't get a date.

Angry tears streamed down her face. That was what hurt most. Not that she had missed a chance with Ron, but knowing that Ron didn't think she was pretty. He hadn't come right out and said it, but he might as well have with all his talk about Fleur and poor Eloise.

Just then Parvati and Lavender burst through the door. "Hermione! Guess who I'm going to the ball with?" Parvati cried.

Hermione sighed and didn't remove her face from her pillow, knowing they'd tell her anyway. "Harry Potter!" Lavender squealed.

"That's great. Congratulations," Hermione said, rising slightly to be heard.

At least Harry had found someone. That was good. Ginny would be furious though. "Oh and your friend Ron's going with Padma, you know, my sister?"

"What?!" Hermione sat up, eyes blazing. "She can't go with him!!"

Parvati looked taken aback and then, slightly smug. "Why not?"

"Well, he, er," Hermione sputtered trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "He can't dance. And he's really rude. And sloppy when he eats."

"Well, I already sent her an owl. It's too late now," Parvati said as they climbed into their beds. "I'm surprised you two didn't go together Hermione."

"I've already got a date," Hermione mumbled.

"Really?" Lavender said with an insulting tone of shock, "Who?"

"None of your business. Goodnight," Hermione snuffed out the lamp.

Parvati and Lavender kept whispering and giggling while Hermione smoldered. Fine, if that was how he wanted it, so be it. Two could play that game. She was going to go and have the time of her life. That would show him.

What if it didn't? Hermione brushed the thought away. She'd fight that battle when she came to it. Finally she fell into an exhausted slumber, where, despite her resolve, she dreamed of Ron.

* * *

Reviews make me happy!!


	3. Ron

Who was she going with? Ron was dying to know. She had to be lying, right? She couldn't actually have a date. She'd never expressed an interest in anyone at Hogwarts, not that he knew of anyway. She was just making it up to get them mad. Wasn't she? Maybe she-

"You're welcome," Harry said, sitting down with a sigh.

"For-huh?" Ron snapped out of his daydream.

"I just got us both dates to the ball," Harry said with a grin.

"Wha-really?!"

"Yep," Harry said, gathering up his books. "The Patil twins. I'm going with Parvati and you're going with Padma."

"Yes!!" Ron jumped up and punched the air. "Thanks Harry! Where are you going?"

"I'm done. Asking girls out is way harder than this homework, and I've had to ask out three today."

"Who was the third?"

"Lavender, but she's going with Seamus."

Ron nodded. Good for Lavender. Poor Seamus though. Just then Ginny climbed back through the portrait hole. "Guess what Ginny? We're not losers after all! We've just got dates."

"Really, who?" Ginny asked, looking slightly less than enthusiastic.

"I'm going with Parvati and Ron's going with Padma, you know, her sister," Harry informed her.

Ron watched in amazement as his sister transformed before his eyes into a raving lunatic. "Well I hope you have a good time. Good luck dancing with your two left feet, Ron," she said angrily.

"Ginny!" Ron was shocked. Usually he and Ginny got on all right. She'd never been mean to him before unless he deserved it. He watched and as she flew up the stairs to her dormitory, his mouth open in surprise.

"Are you coming?" Harry finally asked, the look on his face told Ron he was just as shocked.

"Yeah, sure." Ron grabbed his books and they headed for their room. "Hey, who do you think Hermione's going with? I mean, she's got to be lying, right?"

"I dunno Ron, why would she lie about something like that? I think she's serious," Harry said.

"But, I mean, who would ask her?"

"You know, I think we take her a little for granted. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would take her."

"Yeah, I don't know…"

They found Seamus, Dean, and Neville getting ready for bed. It wasn't long before they were all in bed and Ron was alone with his thoughts. He wracked his brain trying to think of anyone Hermione had ever mentioned she might be interested in. This was driving him mad! Why hadn't she told them? "Hey Seamus," Ron said suddenly, "Seamus?"

"What?" Seamus moaned tiredly.

"Are you going to the ball with Hermione?"

"No, with Lavender."

"Oh, right. Dean? Hey Dean, who're you going with?"

"Shut up Ron," Dean groaned, rolling over. "It's none of your business."

"It's not Hermione though, is it?"

"No! Now be quiet so we can sleep."

Ron settled back down, disgruntled. "Harry," he whispered, "Harry, you don't think it's Ernie do you? Ernie Macmillan from Hu-"

"I know who Ernie is Ron," Harry sighed. "I don't know. I don't know who she's going with. Give it a rest. I'm sure we'll find out eventually. Why does it matter anyway? It's not like you were going to ask her."

"Right, yeah," Ron said a little too quickly.

Of course he hadn't wanted to ask her. He just wanted to make sure whoever she was going with was good enough for her. Besides, they were friends. Like brother and sister really. He was just watching out for her. That's what friends did, right?

He couldn't identify the feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't pleasant, not at all. It was a very long time before Ron got to sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: I kind of feel at this point Ron doesn't know he likes Hermione yet. This is the first time he feels something, which he can't identify, and it's driving him crazy. Reviews make me happy!


	4. Harry

Harry sat down with a sigh. "You're welcome."

"For-huh?" Ron looked at him confused.

"I just got us both dates to the ball," Harry said, while debating whether or not to continue working on his homework.

"Wh-really?" Ron looked so relieved it lessened Harry's embarrassment at having had to ask two girls out.

"Yep," he replied and decided t give up on his work and began gathering his books. "The Patil twins. I'm going with Parvati and you're going with Padma."

"Yes!!" Ron jumped up from his seat nearly causing Harry to drop his books and parchment. "Thanks Harry! Where are you going?"

Harry had begun heading for the stairs. He stopped and turned. "I'm done. Asking girls out is way harder than this homework and I've had to ask out three today."

"Who was the third?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry stared at him for a moment, trying to decide how to cover the fact that Lavender had also rejected Ron, albeit not on purpose. He decided on honesty. "Lavender, but she's going with Seamus," okay, so it was honesty with omitted details. If Ron thought he had asked Lavender for himself so be it.

Ron bought it and nodded. Just then Ginny climbed back through the portrait hole looking glum. Harry was about to ask what was wrong but Ron beat him. "Guess what Ginny? We're not losers after all! We've just got dates!"

"Really? Who?" Ginny looked extremely upset for someone who had gotten asked to the ball. Harry wanted to hug her.

Thinking maybe his own happiness at getting a date would cheer her, he grinned. "I'm going with Parvati and Ron's gong with Padma, you know, how sister."

The changed that came over Ginny was frightening. Harry had never seen her this angry. "Well, I hope you have a good time. Good luck dancing with your two left feet Ron," she said scathingly.

"Ginny!"

Harry could hardly believe his ears. "What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"None of your business," Ginny spat. "I'm going to bed."

They both watched her, mouths hanging open. It took them a moment to regain their focus. "Are you coming?" Harry asked finally, lost for anything else.

"Yeah, sure,' Ron grabbed his books and they both headed up. Ron talked incessantly about Hermione's date to the ball, but Harry's mind was surprisingly on Ginny. She had looked so sad when she came back. And then she got so angry for no reason.

The only thing Harry could think was that she was regretting going with Neville. He wished there was some way to get her out of it without hurting Neville's feelings in the process. On the other hand, they were both so sweet, maybe this would be good for them. Maybe they would really enjoy themselves.

What was important was that he and Ron and Hermione all had dates. Although Ron was getting awfully annoying about Hermione's. It made Harry start to wonder…but as suddenly as this thought came it was gone, replaced by Ginny's sad face. She had gone so suddenly the first time and then left so angrily. Poor Ginny. Oh well. This whole thing was getting way out of hand. It was one night. It would soon be over. Besides, he had more important thing to worry about. Like surviving the tournament.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little dull. I just really felt like this wouldn't be complete without Harry's perspective. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!


End file.
